Jealous Edward
by crazybookluver465
Summary: Bella and Edwares are best friends. Bella is a total girly girl and dating a guy named Austin. It is when Austin leavs on a vacation with his family that Bella starts falling for Edward but you cant always get what you want.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOF**

"I love you Bella" said Austin.

"I love you too but I have to go unless you want to face Emmett?" I hinted

"oh ok bye"

"bye" oh how I loved him.

As I walked in the door I saw all of my friends sitting watching a movie and a very angry older brother Emmett. My name is Bella Swan I live in forkes with my older brother Emmett.

"Isabella Marie Swan were have you been?" Emmett almosed yelled.

"I was making love with Austin," I was being surcastic" what do you think? I was out on a date"

"Bella" he said sirius "its not funny I was worried for you"

"Ow thanks Em but Im not 12" I said and walked to the couch and sat besaide Edward cas it was the only spot left. Edward is my best friend I toled him EVERY THING then I said to Rose " wow Rose grate job my brother sounded like a deasent humen being for 20 seconds thats a recored"

She thanked me saing "slaping him on the head stoped working so I just used another method" Rosalie chakeled. Rosaly is Emmetts girl friend though I dont get what she sees in him.

"Please dont go into detailes" Jasper said horifaid. Jasper is Rosalies twin brother.

"Were is Ali-"

"Bella come on Rose you coming?" Alice yelled as she came down the staires. Alice is Edwareds sister and Jaspers girl friend.

"yep"

Rose and I folowed Alice up staires. "Ok spill -every thing-" she said as soon as we got to my room.

"Well after diner he took me to a park neer by and took me to this blosom tree and he kissed me and then he said that he loved me!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" all of us screamed at the same time.

"OW MY GOD" Alice yelled just then the guys showed up running with bats in ther hands.

"What what happened" they all asked

"nothing out of the ordenery Bella spilling about her date with Austin why" she asked iniocintly

"You screamed !!!" Emmett yelled

"Yes so ...?"

"Whay were you screaming?!?!"

"I just toled you didnt I ?"

"Umm... NO!"

"I got it Alice" I toled her "Emmett I was just telling Rose and Al that me and Austin had our first kiss and then he toled me he loved me" I said smiling.

"WHAT?" Emmett yelled

"I kissed Austin and he toled me he loved me!" i yelled "is that so hard to under stand?!?!"

"Bella you kissed him?" he asked and then boom. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOU KISSED HIM BELLA? WHY YOU ARE NO LONGER ALOWED TO DATE HIM!!!!!!!!" He yelled

"WHAT WHY EMMETT IM ALOWED TO DATE AND TO KISS WHO EVER I WANT SO DONT BOSS ME AROUND ITS NON OF YOUR BUISSNES !" I screamed "Emmmett leave just please leave"

Bella Im sorry its judt that your my little sister I m worried about you i love you lil sis. I m so sorry" he said and then came to hug me. I hugged him back and smiled.

"I forgive you Emmett I love you too big bro"

Every one was stering at us!

"What?" we both said at the same time.

"Well" Alice said "you just had a huge fight then apologized and forgave each other all in one and a half minutes!"

"oh" I said and we all started laughing.

**EPOF**

"Isabella Marie Swan were have you been?" Emmett almosed yelled.

"I was making love with Austin," She said surcasticly" what do you think? I was out on a date"

Thats Bella for ya alwais joking like Emmett, but Emmett is worse!

"Bella" he said sirius "its not funny I was worried for you"

"Ow thanks Em but Im not 12" She said and walked to the couch and sat besaide me cas it was the only spot left. Bella is my best friend we tell each other EVERY THING. then She said to Rose " wow Rose grate job my brother sounded like a deasent humen being for 20 seconds thats a recored" Agin joking.

She thanked Bella saing "slaping him on the head stoped working so I just used another method" Rosalie chakeled.

"Please dont go into detailes" Jasper said horifaid cas if slaping Emmett didnt work only one thing did.

"Were is Ali-"

"Bella come on Rose you coming?" Alice yelled as she came down the staires.

"yep"

Rose and Bella folowed Alice up staires.

Bella used to be nothing like Alice and Rose -total tom boy. But then she got a crush on Austin a gut from the foot ball team. and she chainged for him. I was very mad at her she was alredy beatiful and much more fun and why did she get a crush on HIM? I mean I'm the captin of the foot ball team and I wouldent make her chainge.

Just then "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the girls screamed.

"OW MY GOD" Alice yelled then we ran up staired with bats.

"What what happened" we all asked

"nothing out of the ordenery Bella spilling about her date with Austin why" Alice asked iniocintly

"You screamed !!!" Emmett yelled

"Yes so ...?"

"Whay were you screaming?!?!"

"I just toled you didnt I ?"

"Umm... NO!"

"I got it Alice" Bella toled her "Emmett I was just telling Rose and Al that me and Austin had our first kiss and then he toled me he loved me" She said smiling.

"WHAT?" Emmett yelled

"I kissed Austin and he toled me he loved me!" She yelled "is that so hard to under stand?!?!"

"Bella you kissed him?" he asked and then ... "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOU KISSED HIM BELLA? WHY YOU ARE NO LONGER ALOWED TO DATE HIM!!!!!!!!" He yelled

"WHAT WHY EMMETT IM ALOWED TO DATE AND TO KISS WHO EVER I WANT SO DONT BOSS ME AROUND ITS NON OF YOUR BUISSNES !" She screamed "Emmmett leave just please leave"

Bella Im sorry its judt that your my little sister I m worried about you i love you lil sis. I m so sorry" he said and then came to hug her. she hugged him back and smiled.

"I forgive you Emmett I love you too big bro"

Every one was stering

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Well" Alice said "you just had a huge fight then apologized and forgave each other all in one and a half minutes!"

"oh" Bella said and we all started laughing.

Why didnt she get a crush on me as Emmetts best friend she wouldent get yelled at. thats when I knew I love Bella !


	2. Chocolate chip pancakes

My eyes widened and I started yelling. "NO ALICE NO NO NO NO I WILL NOT! LAST TIME EMMETT SPENT THE NIGHT IN JAIL!"  
"I dont give a fuck. Come on Bella." She said.  
"Fine ... but, I get to go first" I said.  
"Alright Bella" said Alice  
"OK umm...." I thought "Em truth or dare?"  
"like you need to ask" he said proudly  
"OK I dare you to call queen slut AKA Tanya and ask her to come over, do what ever you can to make sure she comes in some thing very grose to look at, but the whole time your on the phone dont say her name and when she comes over say sorry and that you dieled the worng number and slam the door in her face and yell shit when its colsed." I took a breath. "and we will film the whole thing and save it for when she annoys us."  
"I knew we are realeted" Emmett blowed

_

* * *

_

An hour later we were done with that game.  
"OK everybody, how about we play I've never?" Alice asked  
"Awsome" Em yelled  
"But NO alcohol" Rose said after taking one look at him.  
"Rosieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Emmet whined  
"No" she said sturnly  
"Fine" he puted.  
"OK Em you can go first" said Edward  
"ok umm...... I've never .... had my nails done" me, Rose and Alice all drank a little.  
"OK my turn I've never... kissed a girl." All of us drank the boys looked wide eyed at us.  
"What?" I said  
"Never mind"

_

* * *

_

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining brightly at my face. Everybody was gone exept for Emmett who was still sleeping peacefuly. Then I heard voices in the kitchen. When I walked in I noticed everyone was there.  
"Morning Bella" Alice said.  
"Whatever Alice" I said cranky "anyway what are we doing today?"  
"We are having a picnic the boys will BBQ just like yesterday and then we will swim a little tan or whatever we want then we will get your house ready for your party tomorrow, but first we need to stop at the store and grab some food"  
"What party?"  
"Your birthday party silly"  
"But what if we are not alowed?"  
"Emmett talked to ur parents, thay said its cool"  
"Trator." I mumbled  
the others were watching us with amusment.  
"Well we need to wake Emmett up before we start any thing" Said Rose "I tried every thing but he stayed up the longet last night"  
"I got it "I told them  
"Bella your not going to hurt him are you?" Alice asked  
"I would but he would just mumble go away and roll over. Im telling you this out of experience, just wach, EMMETT IM MAKING CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES"I yelled at the end.  
Emmett was in the kitchen in a blink of an eye.  
"I love you bella I'll have 12 please" he said  
I just turned to Alice and looked dumbfounded while we all laughed  
"What"  
"nothing Emmett, nothing." I said as Alice started explainig him about what we are doing today. After she finished we started going up the stairs.  
"Wait" Said Emmett  
"What?" asked rosalie clearaly annoyed  
"what about the pancakes?"  
We all just laughed and ran up the stairs.  
today alice let us pick what we want to wear.  
I just wore a top with some shorts Rose had a purple dress and Alice had a cute top and mini skirt **(pictures on my profile)**  
When we got down stairs the boys were ready and waiting. They had swim trunks t- shirts and flip flops on.**(pictures on my profile)**  
Just as we were heading out the door my phone rang "you guys go ahed Ill catch up"  
"hello?"  
_"Hey bella its __Austin__ I was woundering if you were busy tomorrow."_  
"no, why?"  
_"Well I wanned to take you out on a date" _he said  
"oh ok when?"  
_Tomorrow at seven?"_  
"OK see you tomorrow"  
as soon as I got to the car we drove off.

we got enough food in the store to feed an army maybe even enough to feed Emmett.  
When we got back home the boys went for the BBQ and we went to Alices room rose changed into jean short, a tank top with a new bright green swim suit and flip flops.**(picture on profile).**  
When we got to the back yard the boys were fooling around: Jasper had BBQ sous on his face Emmett was shirt less and Im geussing Edward has been thrown in the pool becaus he was wet.  
So we let them do what ever while we went to tan. 15 minutes later I see Emmett sneeking up on alice with a backet in his hands. as soon has he spiled the contents of the backet on Alice I knew I was going to become an only kid. I heard screaming and I looked over to see rose on Edward's sholder and a second later I was air born. I looked up to see that I was on Jaspers sholder he and Edward caried me and rose to the pool and droped us at the same time. when I came up for air and to kill them, I saw Emmett throwing Alice into the pool.  
Oh they are so dead!.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think!**

**I have 3 anouncments: I hate Science **

**My boyfriend is an idiot (I know you are reading this)**

**I will not up date until next week because tomorrow I have a game, thersday I have practice friday and saturday I have the volleyball finels and sunday Im going to my cousins.**


	3. beach parties and smores

"Rose, Bella, Alice please I'm begging you here please can we go home we will do anything please!!!" Emmett begged

"Ok we need to get ready for your birthday party tomorrow Bella" Alice chimed

My phone started ringing "Hello?"

"Hey bells, I know tomorrow is your birthday and everything but Were leaving town for a week my mom planned this trip without telling anybody so yea… and we're leaving tonight "

"Oh ok see you in school love you" I hung up my phone and walked to the guys "ok lets go"

We all hopped in Emmett's jeep and sped off to roses house

"Umm Alice what kind of party? Cause I was hoping just the six of us. Please, please, please?"I gave her the puppy dog pout like she has to me so many times I could see she was caving. Ha take that Karma is a big fat lying bitch!

"Fine lets do a sleep over kind of thing but the girls will dress up for the first part of the evening because… we're having a talent show! Oh and the boys need to dress up to so jeans and dress shirt and whatever kind of shoes you want!" she said in thought

It's not much but I'll take what I get.

When we got to roses house we ran upstairs and I got a text from Edward:  
**the guys want 2 ply soccer but we want u guys to play to can u please try to convince them? – Eddie pooh.**

I laughed at that Emmett probably got a hold of his cell phone and changed his automatic signature cause Edward hates that name.  
**I'll try but I make no promises 'Eddie pooh' lol – Bella the beautiful**

Ten seconds after I sent the message I hared Emmett yelling at Edward asking him why he did that, I guess some things never change.

"Alice rose the boys want to play soccer they think they can beat us." I know I added the last part but they wanted to play didn't they that was the only way to convince the girls.

"Let's kick some ASS" Alice said

"Oh they will regret the day they became jocks" Rose said nothing bugged her more then people under estimating her

I texted Edward again :  
**They are in but be warned they are a little angry but that was the only way to get them to play. – Bella the Beautiful**

We all changed into some gym shorts tanks and running shoes and ran down the stairs the boys had already set up the nets and got the soccer ball out Jasper passed rose her gloves since she was goanna be goalie for the girls team and jasper was going to be goalie for the guys team Alice and Emmett are defense and Edward and I are offence.

After Alice and Edward played rock paper scissors we got the ball since Alice won. I got the ball and saw Alice ran closer to the net so I want around Edward and passed her the ball She quickly around Emmett and passed the ball over to me I kicked the ball into the net and scored.

That was the only goal for the game after that the boys started trying harder and the ball went back and forth sometimes it was kicked at the net but the goalies always caught it

"OK boys were goanna go shower and change and I suggest you do to you guys stink!" Alice wrinkled her nose

"Now why would we do that you know chicks dig the natural smell" Emmett boomed

"The only thing chicks dig when it comes to you is a hole to push you into now go shower quickly and come down to start on the bon fire." Rose said

Oh and did I mention how close we all live to the beach? Like just 2 meters after the back yards.

We ran up the stairs and each took turn showering then changed into swim suits short shorts tanks and really light sweaters to top it all of flip flops oh yea!

When we got to the beach it was about five so we decided to play some volleyball. The teams were Edward Rose and I on one and Emmett Alice and Jasper on the other one. After a very intimidating game of rock paper scissors between me and Emmett it was decided that our team would get it first.

I served the ball up high in the air. Emmett volleyed it to Alice she bumped it back and he spiked the ball but he wasn't fast enough and Edward bumped it to rose, she set me up and I spiked it Emmett was just a fraction of a second late. I stuck my tong at him and do my happy dance. Then Edward served the ball nice and high Jasper volleyed it up and Emmett spiked it. And that's how it continued for an hour we got a point then they got a point since we decided to play a full game in the end we beat them 24 to 25. After that Alice and Rose went to tan while I went to swim with the boys.

After about a half hour we went back to the fire and dried off.

I ran up to the house and pulled all the things I needed for smores I love them so, so much.

(A bunch of smores later)

"Bella you might want to stop or you might go into a sugar comma" Edward laughed when I stuck my tong out at him

"Your just jealous that I can eat all this goodness and still look this good" I joked

"True" he laughed. For the first time I noticed how beautiful his eyes were they were like green orbs and he has an AMAZING body with his sculpted chest since he was only wearing swim trunks like the rest of the guys. How come I never noticed how handsome he is before? Maybe I'm just too tired. Yea that's it. If so why does it feel like I'm trying to convince myself?

"Guys I think we should go home its getting late and I'm freezing my ass off here" Rose so kindly said

Since everyone agreed we went back to Roses and Jaspers.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen

* * *

**Pictures on profile**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long I'm not gonna make up excuses all I have to say is that I have a verry bussy life. I would have posted sooner but my beta isnt emailing me back. so Im soory if it hase any mistakes cause she didnt go over it**

**Dall :P**


	4. wait I love Austin right?

I woke up to a screaming Alice "Bella, Bella wake up wake up. It's your birthday happy birthday wake up wake up!"

"I'm up I'm up" I mattered while getting out of Roses king sized bed that could fit seven people and went to the bathroom. When I got out I noticed that Alice and Rose were dressed. Rose straightened her hair and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans a red tank, red pumps and a necklace that says Barbie that is soooooo Rosalie. Alice's usually spiky hair was curled and looked good with the jean skirt and gray top she had on, she matched that with a pair of '_Rock & Republic Romy_' heels and a silver bracelet jazz gave her last month. "You guys look good, what's the occasion" I acted as if I didn't know

"Your birthday stupid, now hurry up and get dressed" only Rose (shaking head)

I went to the closet and picked out light blue top and a pair of short shorts I turned to get my shoes and Alice was holding up a pair of black pumps "Alice I love you and all, but there is no way in hell I will wear those sorry" I smiled and turned to pick up a pair of light blue flats. I towel dried my hair and brushed it out; Alice's suggestion, apparently I look _sexy _(rolling eyes) with the messy _sex hair_ whatever that means. And last but not least I put on my owl city bracelet thingy.

When we got down stairs the guys were sitting on the couch waiting for us … with presents. Gulp. Emmett was wearing a white T- shirt a pair of jeans and blue and white DC's and it looks like he got a haircut. Jasper was wearing a purple T-shirt , boot cut jeans and purple and black DC shoes looks like he got a hair cut too I must say he looks good and so does my brother but jasper is like cute. Edward was wearing a red T- shirt, skinny jeans and black converse.

"Hey guys" I smiled "Em, Jazz did u guys get haircuts?"

"Yep, you like?" Emmett asked

"I love!"

"OK time for presents, mine first!" Alice cheered.

She handed me a small pink box. In it was a pair of purple dimond drop earings. "Oh Alice they are beautiful, thank you!" I hugged her "OK whos next?"

"Umm … me I guess" Jasper said and handed me a small Red box and inm it were 3 neckleces; One said believe another was a music note with hearts instead of sircles at the bottom and my favorite one was two hearts with love in one of them.

"Oh my god! Jasper I love them thank you!" I ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Back off honey hes mine" Alice joked

Next was Roses present she gave me a makeup bag with red nail polish, black nail polish, some other kind of nail polish, light pink lipstick, blush, blue eye shado, eye liner and perfume in blue star containor. Thanks Rose. I went up and hugged her.

"Oh, oh, me next!" Emmett shouted, I swear the kid can be such a dork handed me a medium size box with a green bow. I opened the box to see a mickey mouse t- shirt. I smiled as I pulled out the shirt to show every one. One look at the back of the shirt and I was on the floore laughing with tears in my eyes. When I calmed down enough I looked over at Emmett and saw him grinning like a fool then I looked at the rest of my friends to see that all of them except Edward had looks of confusion on their faces. I turned the shirt over to show them and they all doubled over in laughter.

Then it was edwards turn. He handed me a rectengular thing in wraping paper probably a book. Hes presents are my favorite he knows exactly what to get me. I riped the wraping paper off, I was right it was a book a book I'v been wanting for a month now but couldn't find it anywhere; Hush, Hush is the name of the book.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! How did you know? Thank you thank you thank you!" I repeated my self.

He chuckeld "no problem bell, Im glad you like it and I remember you saying that you wanted that book two weeks ago."

"Thank you" I ran up and hugged him. God he smels good!

"Oh yeah, Austin gave this to me to give to you."I looked up to see jasper smilling down at me. He handed me a small baby bly box. In the box was a small cilver ring. A promise ring. Underneeth it there was a note:

_Love is old,  
Love is new,  
Love is all,  
Love is you_

_I promise to you,  
Love Austin._

It was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. The silver band was in a knot at the front.

"Oh my gosh! Bella its beautiful! Oh my god emmett why don't you ever get me beautiful things?" Rose exclaimed.

"Bella, Bella?" Alice snaped her fingers infront of my face

I was still in shock. I didn't say anything yet. The ring was beautiful but … I wasn't exaited about it, at all.

"Umm, yeah I'm going to go call him" I rushed up the stairs befor anyone said anything else. I love Austin, I love Austin, I love…

So why do I keep imagining and wishing it was Edward who wrote this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Racoon- Baby, Ass Cake**

For my birthday we decided that each one of us would choose something fun to do. We would do each one. First up was Jasper, he wanted to go boating.

Let's just say that boating wasn't the best idea. Rose freaked and ended up falling in the water pulling Alice in. I was laughing so hard I tripped. Rose ended up pulling Emmett in because he was laughing at us and Edward just jumped in Jasper was the only one who stayed dry. When we got back the girls and I went to Emmett's and my house and the guys went to Alice's and Edward's house. Rosalie showered in Emmett's shower I showered in the guest room shower and Alice showered in mine. When I got out I saw Alice in my room drying her short hair with my pink blow dryer in a robe. I went over to my make up table and turned on my flat iron, curler and plugged in my purple blow dryer for Rose and the blue one for me. While the curler and flat iron warmed up I dried my hair. I was almost done drying my hair Rose appeared in my room in her robe and started drying her hair. Alice walked out of my closet holding my gold – white platform wedge shoes.

"Hey Bella, why don't you ever wear these? They are so cute." Alice practically yelled at me.

"I don't wear them because they are not comfortable. You can have them you want though" I replied right before I was tackled to the floor by my other best friend.

"What?" I yelled

"nothing, I tripped!" she defended

"Sure you did Rose, sure you did" she raised an eye brow at me, daring me to say anything more on the subject.

After ten minutes we were all ready. Alice was wearing the shoes I gave her, a yellow tube top a jean mini skirt, a bracelet with the words whatever on it, a necklace, love hate earrings and the ring Rose was wearing the other day that said 'we're all mad here'. Rose and I chose a more casual look, she was wearing a bracelet that wrapped around her wrist and had like little flowers coming out if it, short shorts, DCs and a 'this girl loves Emmett Cullen' tee he got her last year. I was dressed similarly to her in a pair of short shorts, some black high converse, a black 'bite me' ring, black gummie bracelets and a black 'I 3 sparkly vampires' shirt.

When we got down stairs the guys were playing 'halo'. It seemed that Edward has won and Emmett was having a hissy fit over it yelling that he cheated, go figure, I mean it _is _Emmett we're talking about...

"Okay guys we're ready!" Alice chimed

We then left to go pick up Angela. When I walked in I just ran up the stairs because I have been here so many times it's like my second home.

"Angy! Come on we are going to be late!" I exclaimed

"I'm coming I'm coming" I heard her yell from her closet, "Could you go get my blue converse from Jessica?"

"Sure" I called out and walked over to Jessica's room. Jessica is her step sister. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' When I walked in I saw Jessica sitting on her bed reading a magazine. "Hey Jess, Angela just asked me to get her blue converse for her"

"Oh hey Bella, Yeah of course let me get them for you" she said, her voice was weird She went into her closet and seconds later she returned with the shoes. "Well you don't want to be late," she said pushing me out of the room "oh! And by the way happy birth day Bella!" Just then I heard a male voice.

"Jess Baby, I need to go call her, and say happy birthday. Not like I care." It was Austin! He walked out of her bathroom with only a towel on and nothing else. So that's why she was so nervous and wanted me to leave so badly!

"What the HELL are you doing here?" I screamed

He turned to look at me, shock evident on his face.

"Bells, babe-"I cut him off

"Don't you babe me! How dare you? Oh sorry I went on vacation with my family so I can't celebrate your birthday. Well guess what? This relationship is taking a vacation, a permanent one!"

I stormed down stairs muttering under my breath. Angela was down there and I handed her the shoes.

"Did you just say racoon baby ass cake?" leave it to Emmett to notice what I was saying.

Edward being the sensitive sweetheart that he is asked me if I was ok I lokked over to him and said "Im fine. Let's go its picnic time."


End file.
